


Never Meant To Happen

by thesadisticscreamer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadisticscreamer/pseuds/thesadisticscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident, promise.</p><p>There is an archive warning attached to this work for Major Character Death but it does not seem to be appearing for some of you as I have had several complaints for a lack of warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Meant To Happen

   It was an accident, promise.

   Chris had just meant to push Zachary back into the chair. He hadn't meant for part of it to split off and pierce his friends back.

   The point of the sharp piece of metal just poked through Zachary's chest. He was lying back in the chair, his body convulsing as blood dribbled out of his mouth. His hands jumped around his chest, trying to get rid of the foreign object sticking through his body. The cast and crew were running around in a frenzy, trying to get the first aid crew to Zachary.

   J.J. yelled for people to clear the set, and everyone hurried off to the sides, trying not to get in the medics' way. Chris didn't move. He _couldn't_ move. He just stood there, watching Zachary's blue shirt gradually turn brown as blood flowed from his chest.

   Zachary gurgled, coughing up blood. Even as he tried to tighten his grip on life, it was slipping away. His hands slowed and stilled, resting on the arms of the chair. He didn't close his eyes, and Chris watched the light fade from them as Zachary died.

   The medics couldn't revive him.

   The spear of metal had shredded his heart to pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers and apologies.  
> xxx


End file.
